Saimoe 2010: 12° gruppo 1° preliminari
Le votazioni del 12° gruppo dei primi preliminari del Saimoe 2010 si sono tenute il 20 luglio 2010. Le prime 12 classificate sono ammesse al tabellone principale. Le ragazze fino alla 40^ posizione sono ammesse al secondo turno preliminare. Risultati *'1^ 646 voti | Katsura Hinagiku @ Hayate no Gotoku!! *'2^ 588 voti | Tachibana Kanade (Tenshi) @ Angel Beats! *'3^ 586 voti | Kataoka Yuuki @ Saki *'4^ 564 voti | Akiyama Mio @ K-ON!! *'5^ 540 voti | Shirai Kuroko @ To Aru Kagaku no Railgun *'6^ 443 voti | Furude Rika @ Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei *'7^ 404 voti | Tsukuyomi Komoe @ To Aru Kagaku no Railgun *'8^ 358 voti | Tohsaka Rin @ Fate/stay night Unlimited Blade Works *'9^ 299 voti | Chika @ Hidamari Sketch x ☆☆☆ *'10^ 271 voti | Sakura Akari @ Jewelpet Tinkle *'11^ 258 voti | Haibara Ai @ Meitantei Conan *'12^ 243 voti | Wilhelmina Carmel @ Shakugan no Shana S *'13^ 192 voti | Isara Gunther @ Senjou no Valkyria *'14^ 191 voti | Matou Sakura @ Fate/stay night Unlimited Blade Works *'15^ 164 voti | Bachou Mouki (Sui) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *'16^ 136 voti | Angol Moa @ Keroro Gunsou *'17^ 133 voti | Tsuyama Mutsuki @ Saki *'18^ 131 voti | Mikogami Rimu @ Anyamal Tantei Kiruminzoo *'19^ 129 voti | Liechtenstein @ Hetalia Axis Powers *'20^ 124 voti | Alice @ Pandora Hearts *'21^ 110 voti | Takano Miyo @ Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei *'22^ 103 voti | Fujikura Yuu @ Princess Lover! *'23^ 97 voti | Ushiromiya Natsuhi @ Umineko no Naku Koro Ni *'24^ 91 voti | Tonami Yuma @ ToHeart2 adplus *'25^ 90 voti | Setsuna @ NEEDLESS *'26^ 88 voti | Sylvie van Hossen @ Princess Lover! *'27^ 83 voti | Toutaku Chuuei (Yue) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *'28^ 76 voti | Kiryuu Mikazuki @ Kissxsis *'29^ 75 voti | Erza Scarlet @ Fairy Tail *'29^ 75 voti | Maryan (Asagiri Maako) @ ToHeart2 adplus *'31^ 74 voti | Momono Shiori @ 11eyes *'32^ 73 voti | Juno @ Element Hunters *'32^ 73 voti | Azuma Hinata @ Kanamemo *'34^ 66 voti | Kizaki Emi @ Kurogane no Linebarrels *'35^ 65 voti | Siesta 45 @ Umineko no Naku Koro Ni *'36^ 63 voti | Hyuuga Hinata @ Naruto Shippuuden: Hi no Ishi o Tsugumono *'37^ 62 voti | Yagyuu Kyuubei @ Gintama series *'38^ 61 voti | Siesta 410 @ Umineko no Naku Koro Ni *'39^ 45 voti | Siesta 00 @ Umineko no Naku Koro Ni *'39^ 45 voti | Kitagami Mimi (Mecha Mote Iinchou) @ Gokujou!! Mecha Mote Iinchou series *41st 43 votes | Aihara Kazumi @ Kyou no Go no Ni - Treasure Chest *42nd 38 votes | Rosé @ Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood *43rd 37 votes | Oozora Ako @ Kaidan Restaurant *44th 36 votes | Elsa (Demon Sword of Thunder) @ The Sacred Blacksmith *44th 36 votes | Kurasawa Rikka @ Asura Cryin' 2 *46th 34 votes | Precia Testarossa @ Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha The MOVIE 1st *47th 32 votes | Chissoku Norainu @ Kämpfer *47th 32 votes | Nagamori Kazuko @ Saki *49th 30 votes | Miyabe Kasumi @ Anyamal Tantei Kiruminzoo *50th 28 votes | Kasumi Ishiki @ King of Thorn *50th 28 votes | Tsukishima Ichiyou @ Cross Game *52nd 24 votes | Soi Fon @ BLEACH *53rd 21 votes | Nanao Ren @ Kanokon: Manatsu no Daishanikusai *53rd 21 votes | Celine @ To LOVE-Ru *55th 18 votes | Tenten @ Naruto Shippuuden: Hi no Ishi o Tsugumono *56th 17 votes | Shobu @ Hanamaru Kindergarten *56th 17 votes | Bluebell @ Kateikyoushi Hitman REBORN! *58th 16 votes | Shibaki Suikyou @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *59th 15 votes | Neko @ Keroro Gunsou *60th 12 votes | Torii Mitsuko @ Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou *61st 11 votes | Mexiah Furan (Doll) @ Isekai no Seikishi Monogatari *61st 11 votes | Mitama Mayo @ Zan Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei Series *61st 11 votes | Penelope (Demon Sword Slayer wielder) @ The Sacred Blacksmith *61st 11 votes | Aizawa Nana @ Sora no Manimani *61st 11 votes | Arnoul @ Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou *61st 11 votes | Northa (Kita Nayuta) @ Fresh Pretty Cure! *67th 10 votes | Todoriki Rin @ Mahoromatic: Tadaima Okaeri *67th 10 votes | Magisa @ Battle Spirits: Shounen Gekiha Dan *67th 10 votes | Miss Joy @ Pokémon Diamond & Pearl *67th 10 votes | Kumaido Sayaka @ Anyamal Tantei Kiruminzoo *67th 10 votes | Warin @ Umi Monogatari: Anata ga Ite Kureta Koto *67th 10 votes | Takanayagi Akane @ Anyamal Tantei Kiruminzoo *73rd 9 votes | Yumi Sayaka @ Shin Mazinger Shougeki! Z-Hen *73rd 9 votes | Ceiling-Dwelling Monster (Ceiling-san) @ Tentai Senshi Sunred *73rd 9 votes | Fumi @ Kanamemo *73rd 9 votes | Laura Owen @ King of Thorn *77th 8 votes | Sode no Shirayuki @ BLEACH *77th 8 votes | Maria VII @ Isekai no Seikishi Monogatari *77th 8 votes | Woman from the cafeteria @ Nintama Rantarou *77th 8 votes | Ms. Shitataare @ Pretty Cure All Stars DX2: Light of Hope - Protect the Rainbow Jewel! *77th 8 votes | Chii (third daughter) @ Uchi no 3 Shimai *82nd 7 votes | Musashi's Megayanma @ Pokémon Diamond & Pearl *82nd 7 votes | The girl who received donuts @ Fresh Pretty Cure! *82nd 7 votes | Toda Nanoka @ Gokujou!! Mecha Mote Iinchou series *82nd 7 votes | Jodie Starling @ Meitantei Conan *82nd 7 votes | Hachiya Yuka @ Shoujo Fight *87th 6 votes | Nakajima @ Anyamal Tantei Kiruminzoo *87th 6 votes | Son Shoukou Gerbera @ SD Gundam Sangokuden Brave Battle Warriors *87th 6 votes | Chiyohara Haruna @ Asura Cryin' 2 *87th 6 votes | Kakouen Myousai @ Ikkitousen: Xtreme Xecutor *87th 6 votes | Inogashira Masako (Number 8) @ Battle Spirits: Shounen Toppa Version *92nd 5 votes | Tsurusaki @ HeartCatch Pretty Cure! *92nd 5 votes | Sophia Cherbourg @ Sugar Bunnies Fleur *92nd 5 votes | Elfin @ Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia *92nd 5 votes | Catherine @ Gintama series *92nd 5 votes | Grace O'Connor @ Macross Frontier the Movie: Itsuwari no Utahime *92nd 5 votes | Shizuka @ Gokyoudai Monogatari *92nd 5 votes | Sagiri Mikage @ Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's *92nd 5 votes | Astarte @ Seikon no Qwaser *92nd 5 votes | Tajima Takahisa when he transformed into a female body @ 11eyes *92nd 5 votes | Sakurai Kanako @ Bungaku Shoujo Memoire I Yume-Miru Shoujo no Prelude *92nd 5 votes | Arayashiki Kotori @ Asura Cryin' 2 *92nd 5 votes | Kusanagi Haruko @ Shangri-la *104th 4 votes | Secretary Gaako @ Kigyou Ninja -Iga Shachou to Hisho Gaako- *104th 4 votes | Meme-tchi @ Tamagotchi *104th 4 votes | Sayu @ Kaichou wa Maid-sama! *104th 4 votes | Lilly @ Rainbow - Nisha Rokubou no Shichinin *104th 4 votes | Temotemo @ Gokujou!! Mecha Mote Iinchou series *104th 4 votes | Linda @ YANS! GANS! (Meat or Die) *104th 4 votes | Princess Salad @ Soreike! Anpanman *104th 4 votes | Aoki Mitsuko @ Mai Mai Shinko to Sennen no Mahou *104th 4 votes | Hayama Reiko (Kyon's Classmate) @ The Disappearance of Suzumiya Haruhi *104th 4 votes | Daedalus @ Sora no Otoshimono *104th 4 votes | Ahsoka Tano @ Star Wars: The Clone Wars Season 2 *104th 4 votes | Terauchi Nao @ Chu-Bra!! *116th 3 votes | Kirari @ Soreike! Anpanman: Dadandan to Futago no Hoshi *116th 3 votes | Rikka's mother @ Shugo Chara!!! Dokki Doki *116th 3 votes | Mizushima-san @ Atashin'chi *116th 3 votes | Hannah @ Isekai no Seikishi Monogatari *116th 3 votes | Emi-chan @ Higepiyo *116th 3 votes | Chacoly Cocotte @ Tatakau Shisho The Book of Bantorra *116th 3 votes | Lakshmi Ali @ Element Hunters *116th 3 votes | Youko @ Kimi ni Todoke *116th 3 votes | The girl who came to buy sunflowers @ HeartCatch Pretty Cure! *116th 3 votes | Aoba Michi @ Nanami-chan *116th 3 votes | Amelia Ann McFly @ Trigun: Badlands Rumble *116th 3 votes | Jita Phrygianos @ Seikon no Qwaser *116th 3 votes | Koko @ Jungle Taitei - Yuuki ga Mirai o Kaeru *116th 3 votes | Kuzunoha @ Gintama *130th 2 votes | Jung-ah @ Winter Sonata *130th 2 votes | Akari and Monica's mother @ Jewelpet Tinkle *130th 2 votes | Eva the Beaver @ The Animal Conference on the Environment *130th 2 votes | Kusumoto Minamo @ Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu: Purezza *130th 2 votes | Topaz @ Jewelpet series *130th 2 votes | Hoshino's mom @ Ojarumaru *130th 2 votes | The duras woman who possessed the girl who lost the balloon @ Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru *130th 2 votes | Fangless Children's Mother @ Dance in the Vampire Bund *130th 2 votes | Crystal Crystal @ SOS TV Walpurgis Night Fever *130th 2 votes | Kirara @ Soreike! Anpanman: Dadandan to Futago no Hoshi *140th 1 vote | Inazuma @ One Piece *140th 1 vote | Eliza @ Jungle Taitei - Yuuki ga Mirai o Kaeru *140th 1 vote | Komura Chieri @ Gokujou!! Mecha Mote Iinchou *140th 1 vote | Kasumi-baachan @ Hana Kappa *140th 1 vote | Juliet @ Himitsu Kessha Taka no Tsume The Movie 3 *140th 1 vote | Ram Hoa @ Macross Frontier the Movie: Itsuwari no Utahime *140th 1 vote | Queen Earl @ Sugar Bunnies Fleur *140th 1 vote | Hikari @ Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's *140th 1 vote | Hayata's mother @ Hime Chen! Otogi Chikku Idol Lilpri *140th 1 vote | Hiroko Yazaki @ Baton *140th 1 vote | Kajii @ Atashin'chi *140th 1 vote | Satoimo no Osato @ Negibouzo no Asatarou *140th 1 vote | Yumi @ Dance in the Vampire Bund *140th 1 vote | Raissa @ Hanasakeru Seishounen *140th 1 vote | Tabuse Akina @ Meitantei Conan *140th 1 vote | Tama @ Chi's Sweet Home Series *140th 1 vote | Sonja @ Letter Bee *140th 1 vote | Nene @ Ring ni Kakero 1: Shadow *140th 1 vote | Aimee Carlisle @ Kon'nichiwa Anne: Before Green Gables *140th 1 vote | Shikibe Tsubaki @ Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru *160th 0 votes | Xiao's mother @ One Piece: Strong World *160th 0 votes | Kinkan no Otami @ Negibouzu no Asatarou